1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a clip for fixing an attachment member to a panel. The attachment member is a center cluster, or the like, which is an interior part of an automobile. The panel is an instrument panel, or the like of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Publication No. 2995329 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 15 4375877 disclose clips. Each clip includes a pair of engagement arms and a pair of holding members. The pair of engagement arms are connected to each other so as to substantially form a U-shape. The pair of holding members face each other between the engagement arms. Both ends of each holding member are connected to an inner edge of each engagement arm. The clip is attached to a clip seat of the attachment member using both of the holding members. In this state, the clip is inserted into a fixing hole on the corresponding panel, then both of the engagement arms are engaged with the edge of the fixing hole, and thereby the clip is fixed to the corresponding panel.
Each engagement arm is connected to each holding member in a loop shape, and is configured to be in a layer structure. In the layer structure, the engagement arms and the holding members are arranged in parallel in an inner and outer direction. For this reason, when the clip is inserted into the fixing hole of the corresponding panel, the holding members restrict the approach of the pair of engagement arms, and thus, the width of the clip is restricted such that it is narrow. Thus, the opening dimension of the fixing hole of the corresponding panel becomes large. In addition, since the clip has a layer structure, repelling force of the engagement arms generated when they are inserted into the fixing hole becomes strong. Thus, an insertion load on the clip increases.
In order to reduce the opening dimension of the fixing hole, reducing the thicknesses of the engagement arms or the holding members is considered contemplated. In such a case, however, elastic force of the engagement arms or the holding members is reduced. Accordingly, engagement force, or the like, of the clip exerted on the attachment member becomes unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact clip in which an insertion load is small when the clip is inserted into a hole and in which an engagement force of the clip exerted on the attachment member is sufficiently strong.